1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device including a fixed charge layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductors have been used in almost every industrial field, including various electronic devices, vehicles, vessels, and so on, the interest of semiconductor industries in the modern industry structure is gradually increasing. As semiconductor devices are being used in various industry fields and are becoming an important factor in determining qualities of electronic devices, vehicles, vessels, and so on, the demand of semiconductor devices having superior characteristics is increasing. To meet such a demand, developments have been made to achieve high integration, low power consumption and/or high speed of semiconductor devices.
The importance of data storage capability and data record/erase characteristics of nonvolatile memory devices among a variety of semiconductor devices are increasingly growing because they are directly connected to reliabilities of devices employing the nonvolatile memory devices. In particular, these characteristics may be greatly affected by characteristics of blocking insulation layers of the nonvolatile memory devices.